


Fair Weather and Storm

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Background Relationships, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: Tiltyu thinks on her friendship with Azel and Lex, and later her son does the same.





	Fair Weather and Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this piece for [mimiblargh's jugdral anthology](https://twitter.com/mimiblargh/status/945048968714752000), but since it's posted I wanted to share it here too!

Everything was blanketed by white in Silessia. Snow covered the ground, the rooftops, and branches of spiny, evergreen trees. Frost flowers even bloomed over the stone sides of the buildings. It was so very different than the deserts near Vethlomer, the leafy forests of Dozel, or even craggy mountains near Freege— at least Tiltyu thought so, and remarked as much aloud.

“It’s colder than a pegasus’ flappy teat.” Lex laughed as Azel frowned over his choice in metaphor. “But I can handle this better than Verdane’s muggy heat. Ug, I thought I’d never dry out after that year in Evans.”

Tiltyu wrinkled her nose over the thought of a perpetually sweaty Lex, and sent a quick prayer of thanks to the gods that she hadn’t been there to smell him. As happy as she was to be reunited with her friends, there were plenty of things she would rather remain ignorant about.

“It wasn’t so bad, Nordoin’s more humid during the summer.” Azel said, tugging the fleecy scarf down from his face so that his words wouldn’t be muffled.

“Just what would your wife think of you maligning her seaside kingdom?” Lex shook his head. “And you’re full of fire! Naturally, nothing’s too hot to handle for you.”

Snow crunched and squeaked under their fur-lined boots and snow shoes as they walked, while their breaths puffed into the air in tiny clouds. Tiltyu recalled as children when they’d named this phenomenon ‘dragon’s breath’ the first time they’d played together in the snow. It brought a different memory, from when the ships had first landed in Saliane, of two dark-haired toddlers squealed with delight as their father showed them how to pile up snow into a sculpture.

“I dunno, Lex, I think you’re still pretty damp thanks to those babies of Ayra’s. Everyone saw how your daughter spit up onto you at dinner last night.” She gave him a pointed look.

Lex laughed, even more loudly than earlier. “Just you wait, Tiltyu, soon that’ll be you. Once His Musical Highness gets around to being a proper bed-warmer.”

Tiltyu gasped and slapped at his shoulder, though the big lug likely didn’t feel it through all the layers of winter clothing. Just like Lex to be improper and imply she’d let Levin anywhere near her room before they were wed. Although she had been letting the Silessian prince steal kisses…he’d at least have to propose first.

Fighting down a blush, she tried to keep her composure, tossing her high tail of long hair over her shoulder.

That morning they’d decided to go on a stroll, to get out of the crowded, stuffy castle for a little while if nothing else. Azel and Lex had invited both their wives along. Princess Lachesis had declined as simply walking the halls was an arduous task in her condition, while Princess Ayra cited her previous agreement to watch Seliph and Lester along with her own children that day. Tiltyu had invited Levin, but he’d just smiled and told her to have fun with her friends. Though the rejection had stung in the moment, she now appreciated the relative privacy they’d been given— just the three of them, like old times.

Azel’s softly spoken words broke through her trail of thoughts. “Lachesis was anxious about giving birth at first… But now she says it can’t happen too soon.”

Lex’s mouth parted into a toothy grin. “When your sprog is big enough, I’ll bring my kids over for play dates.”

“You think they can be friends?” Azel asked, sounding hesitant.

“Of course!” Tiltyu interjected, a bit astonished that he could doubt the possibility. “We’ve been friends all our lives, so why not them too?”

Azel gave her a long look, but finally nodded. They left unspoken all the dangers, uncertainty, how they couldn’t know where life might take them next. Better to focus on the good they had, things like friendship that lasted.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing was white in Thracia. The closest Arthur had seen was dingy light greys for cloth that people desperately tried to keep clean. But that was a nearly impossible feat, with how the winds would kick up gritty dust that seemed to be hidden away in every crevice of the mountain ranges. It made him long for home in the snow-covered pine woods, where the snowflakes on your cloak would at least melt.

Still, Arthur preferred to be outside where he could feel the wind on his skin. Although it was growing brisker as the sun started to set, he found just about anywhere balmy compared to Silessia. There was also the benefit of everyone else being indoors. It was currently quiet, since the fighting had ended and more formal events had started inside Thracia castle.

“There you are, Arthur. Why haven’t you attended Tinny’s soiree yet?” Asked a prim and feminine voice, one he was still growing accustomed to.

Without turning, Arthur answered, “I’m no good at those sorts of gatherings, better I stay out here and not ruin it.”

He’d passed by the great hall on the way to the balcony. It’d been decorated with ribbons, candles, and all manner of sparkly things to make it look pretty. But the manner of it had reminded him what he’d seen inside Alster and Connote— and he’d disliked the look of it on principle. It just reminded him of how he’d grown up in an entirely different world, reminded him that Tinny still thought like a lady of Freege even though she’d chosen to fight against them.

There was a sigh, the clack of heeled footfalls, then the voice was much closer. “You’re exaggerating, plenty of people would be happy to see you-”

“Who? Other than Tinny, I mean, who’d want to see me?” He abruptly turned to face the girl who joined Seliph’s army mere weeks ago, Nana.

Her big eyes blinked, as if she hadn’t expected such a dramatic reaction from him. “I mean, that pegknight you’re always hanging around for one. My brother, Delmud, for another. You joined with Seliph so early on, surely everyone from Tiranogue would welcome your presence.”

That idea had Arthur cracking a smile. “You obviously didn’t hear about the last time that group tried to talk to me. The Odo girl just about ripped my head off when I told her brother that I didn’t join this army to make friends.” He shook his head. “And Fee’s a special case, she’s from Silessia like me.”

Nana stood before him composed as ever, although he spied her lips pressing firmly together before she spoke again. “Sir Finn’s told me stories about that kingdom, about Prince Sigurd’s army, and… about your parents.”

“Do you mean that he’s told you that my mother was friends with your father? Are you hoping maybe we can be the same?” Arthur challenged, and cocked his brow. He’d already heard those facts from Lakche, Skasaha, and Oifey; just like then he wasn’t moved by it now. His memories were of his mother, his sister, even his Granny Rahna— but not of any Lex or Azel.

“Actually, Sir Finn told me that he didn’t approve of Silessia’s Prince Levin at all and had thought him an ill match for Lady Tiltyu.” Nana replied primly, not bothering to hide her smile as shock came over his face.

It made Arthur laugh without restraint, that behind all that properness this girl wasn’t afraid to goad him though she couldn’t know he cared not a whit about his father. Once his laughter had finally died down and he’d wiped the tears from his eyes, he smiled back. “Y’know maybe I will attend. If you’re going to be there, it can’t be that boring of a party!”

Nana’s smile widened. “Wonderful. Although perhaps you should change clothes first, or at least put on a pair of pants.”


End file.
